deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eren Yeager vs. Frankenstein(Toho)
Eren Yeager vs. Frankenstein (Toho) is a What-If Death battle by Gojifan 1995 Description Two regenerating giants duke it out to see who would win in a fight! Interlude Wiz: Regeneration. Boomstick: It can help you in a tight spot like when you get a papper cut or when your arm is cut off. Wiz:And these giants are masters at this. Boomstick: Eren, the Rogue titan Wiz: And Frankenstein, the immortal. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and im boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Eren Wiz: Titans. Giant humanoid monsters that only think about eating human flesh. Boomstick: So people turn into them. Wiz: Eren yeager was born in a time when giants ruled. But he did lived with his mother and adopted sister. Boomstick: Then she got eaten by a titan right in front of him in the first episode. Thats a good way to start a series! Wiz: After...that, he and his sister joined the military's 104th Trainee Squad. There he was granted the 3D Maneuver Gear. Boomstick: This thing is awesome. It has rockets on the sides, two giant swords, and... Wiz: He only killed one titan with it. Boomstick: WHAT?! THEN HOW DID HE KILL ALL THOSE TITANS?! Wiz: Because, Boomstick...he can turn into one himself. Boomstick: Dun, dun, Dun! Wiz: Eren's titan form is difrent from normal titans. Boomstick: Yeah, I mean look at those teeth. Wiz: Like other titans Eren can heal from almost any attack. Boomstick: Yeah, I mean he had his arm cut off and it healed in a matter of minutes! Wiz: He also has super strength. He was able to punch a titan his size head off with one strike. Boomstick: He also held his own against the collosal titan a 60 meter titan for a while. Wiz: He was trained by Reiner and Annie Leonhardt two very skilled "people". Boomstick: He can also control other titans! Wiz: He also has another ability, after he ingested a bottle labelled "Armor", his Titan form gained the ability to harden and produce pillars like the Armored Titan. Boomstick: Speaking of which Eren was able to brake the armored titan's armor and he also Lefted a gigantic boulder,and defeat the female titan. Wiz: Eren may seem unstopable but he has some limitations. like other titan shifting needs to have his mind to focus on a single objective or goal, then the titan body decays once its purpose is fulfilled. Boomstick: Hes also extreamly reckless and his titan form has a weak spot the back of the neck. Wiz: Still don't underestamate this titan. -Eren attacking some titans in his titan form- Frankenstein Boomstick: Frankenstein is cool I mean he was made form other people! Thats awesome enough. Wiz: It gets better Boomstick now where talking about a regenerating giant monster killiing Frankenstein. Boomstick: WHAAAAT?! Wiz: Frankenstein was created form other people's body parts. Boomstick: That sounds the same. Wiz: Due to his immortal heart Frankenstein survied the atomic bomb that hit Hiroshima. Boomstick: Wow, just wow. Wiz: Wow indeed Boomstick, anyway Frankenstein has a few powers. Boomstick: Yeah that healing factor is awesome! Being able to instantaneously grow back his hand and can grow new bodies like Sanda and Gaira! And it's durability insane! It survied gun fire in it's smaller form and survied Baragon heat beam in its larger form! Wiz: He is also strong enough to lift Baragon who wheighs 250 metric tons. Boomstick: He's also no idiot. He's smart enough to place traps like giant holes and able to understand human speech, built a large bonfire in and was able to create his own clothes from the fur of animals. That's one smart kaiju! Wiz: Actually Frankenstein is a Kaijin which is human looking kaiju. Boomstick: Ok, whatever. This "kaijin" is awesome. Wiz: Frankenstein is not invisible his innocent childlike demeanor leaves him vulnerable, he is also somewhat feral but his greatest weakness is his compassion and loyalty towards Dr. Sueko Togami, the scientist that raised him. Boomstick: Still, don't mess with this "kaijin". -Frankenstein defeating Baragon- Death battle! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Inside the forest Eren was looking at something far away well several titans lay dead on the ground. "Look at that titan its most definitely an abnormal I mean look at that fur on its body. It it looks like it made it? Like a human?!" Eren said. Near a giant tree was Frankenstein walking causally in the distance. Eren soared over to Frankenstein trying to cut him with his swords. Frankenstein dodges the attack causing Eren to land on a tree. "It might be smarter then I thought." Fight! Frankenstein had a blank face just looking at Eren well Eren was angry. Frankenstein's hand reached out to Eren. Eren shocked sliced Frankenstein's hand cutting several fingers off and spattering blood everywhere. Frankenstein pulled his hand back with a painful look on his face. Eren looked as his injury healed almost instantly and his enemy became angry. "Maybe I shouldn't done that." Eren said. Frankenstein tried to hit Eren with his fist. Eren dodges this well Frankenstein brakes the tree in half with a punch. "That was close." Eren said. Eren fired Straight toward Frankenstein's neck. Frankenstein dodged it and grabbed Eren and started squeezing him in his hand. Eren screamed and angry cut his hand with his sword causing yellow and orange lightning to appear and Frankenstein to let go. Eren is scene inside a clearing of smoke in his titan form. "Ill kill you like I killed the others!" Frankenstein ran toward Eren and Eren ran toward Frankenstein both raising there fists. When they reached each other they both hit there opponent's faces. They both hit the ground from impact. Eren was getting back up then Frankenstein grabbed his throat. Eren elbowed Frankenstein in the gut causing Frankenstein to let go. Eren punched Frankenstein in the chest causing blood to burst out of the giant hole in his chest. Frankenstein roar in deep pain. "Die!" Eren said as he punched straight through his chest. Eren punches Frankenstein to the ground and starts crushing his spine by jumping on him. Frankenstein tries to get up but can't because of his spine. Eren got off his opponent and prepared to kick him. "PREPARE TO DIE TITAN!" yelled Eren. Then a man appeared named Dr. Sueko Togami and said "No! Frankenstein!". Eren sees his mom again and remembers what happened to him when he was younger. "That p-person cares about that thing?!" said Eren confused. As Eren looks at the man Frankenstein began to heal and in eight seconds Frankenstein completely healed. "Why would that man care about that thing? Huh maybe it's a titan shifter?" said Eren. Then Frankenstein punched Eren in the face knocking him to the ground. Eren roars at Frankenstein trying to punch him but Frankenstein kicked him back down on the ground. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" said Eren. Eren uppercuts Frankenstein lunching him in the air. When Frankenstein landed Eren tried to punch his face but Frankenstein dodged it. "You're dead!" Eren said. Eren kicked Frankenstein and then Eren bit down on the back of his neck. "You gonna die." Eren said. Eren ripped the flesh from Frankenstein's neck. Eren's titan form began to decay into nothingness. "I killed it. That thing is dead." Eren walked away. "Time to-" Frankenstein hand grabed Eren. "What?! You're dead! I killed you!". Frankenstein ate Eren's head off and then the rest of his body killing him. K.O.! As Frankenstein ate Eren pieces of Frankenstein grew into a green hand and a brown hand. Results Boomstick: Wow that was f*cking bloody as sh*t! Wiz: Yes it was Boomstick but Frankenstein had it at the end. Boomstick: yeah I mean he SURVIVED A NUKE. Wiz: Yes and if we let Eren use his titan control they still wouldn't be able to eat his heart because they would need a bite force of 16 kilotons which is 32 million POUNDS. Yeah he also had a better healing factor because his body doesn't have a weakspot. Wiz: Also, there's no way Eren would know Frankenstein wasn't dead. He would think he won and his titan body would decay. It basically boiled to durablity to healing factor and healing factor won. Boomstick: I guess Frankenstein will be eating a TITANIC dinner Wiz: The winner is Frankenstein. vote! Eren vs. Frankenstein Eren Frankenstein I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Frankenstein' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017